Goodbye, my only love
by sabrina9
Summary: Le jour où Syaoran avour à Sakura qu'il ne l'aime plus, elle décide de tout quitter...


**Goodbye, my only love**

_C'était en une journée ordinaire qu'il m'a dit ces mots, ils m'ont heurté, blessés, ils m'ont tué, tout était pourtant si simple mais je ne savais pas qu'un danger bien plus grave me guettait, la mort, je me souviendrais toujours de ce sentiment de vide, cette plénitude qui m'envahissait, j'ai eu mal, encore aujourd'hui j'ai mal, c'est pour ça que je te dis adieu, rien n'est plus dur que de vivre sans toi, toi, mon unique et seul amour…c'est pour toi que je fais cela, je te prouve que l'amour m'importait plus que tu ne le croyais, je ne m'en suis jamais remise et je te voyait sans cesse, rire, regarder celles pour qui tu n'aurais jamais levé les yeux autrefois, autrefois, j'étais seule, j'étais la seule mais tout est différent à présent, tout me paraît si futile, la vie, les gens…_

Sakura posa le stylo qu'elle tenait de sa main droite, de l'autre, une feuille de papier, elle soupira et sourit, c'était fini, tout était fini, rien ne comptait plus, rien, même pas sa propre famille. Une légère brise de vent souffla dans ses cheveux, les balayant encore avec grâce et cachant légèrement ses yeux rougis depuis tellement de temps. Accoté contre un des murs de la grande horloge, elle réfléchissait mais elle savait très bien que tout cela était inutile, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire

Sakura : Maman, attends-moi encore un peu, je vais venir très bientôt…

Un petit oiseau se posa non loin d'elle, elle sourit malgré la peine, il l'observa longuement et Sakura tendit la main, il vint s'y poser délicatement

Sakura : Toi, tu ne peux me comprendre et c'est pour cela que je vais te raconter mon histoire…

Sakura arriva en courant jusque dans le couloir, elle passa la porte d'entrée et salua tout le monde, elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait beau aujourd'hui, elle sourit

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan, tu à l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

Sakura : Oui, très

Elle jeta un regard à Syaoran qui la regarda, exaspéré, elle s'inquiéta, depuis quelques temps, rien n'allait plus entre eux, tout était confus, rien n'était plus pareil

Sakura : Syaoran-kun, ça ne va pas ?

Syaoran : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Elle se sentit choquée, jamais encore auparavant Syaoran ne lui avait parlé ainsi, si froidement, si durement…

Sakura : Syaoran-kun, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Syaoran : Tu m'énerves, alors maintenant, laisse-moi, le cours va commencer

Le professeur rentra en classe, comme si Syaoarn avait prévu qu'il arrive à ce moment-là, peut être pour éviter la conversation, chose qu'il faisait souvent ces temps-ci, éviter de lui parler et puis, l'éviter tout court, c'était radical, mais peut être le savait-il, il était magicien après tout. Sakura s'installa et commencer à penser, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux, une barrière, quelque chose d'invisible à l'œil nu mais que les liens du cœur perçoivent toujours. Elle renifla, elle en avait assez de cette situation, Syaoran était à la limite de la détester mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ou dit ? Cela faisait maintenant cinq longues années qu'ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre, Syaoran, le premier à ressentir ce doux sentiment humain pour la jeune fille, Sakura, elle, s'en aperçut plus tard, mais elle avait fini par se déclarer à lui après la capture de the void (la carte du vide), depuis, le bonheur rayonnait entre eux, jusqu'à ces quelques mois où Syaoran l'évitait, la repoussait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait s'expliquer, pour lui, c'était fini, tout était fini, son amour était parti, son amour s'était flétri.

A la fin du cours, Sakura le cherchait, cette fois-ci, elle voulait des explications, elle voulait comprendre, Eriol était là, tout près, il observait depuis longtemps tout ce qui se passait, mais il ne disait rien et ne faisait rien, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il devait juste être là pour elle, son amie. Syaoran discutait avec des filles, Eriol le fusillait du regard, lui, il savait très bien pourquoi mais ça lui était égal. Sakura arriva en courant et s'approcha du magicien

Sakura : Syaoran-kun, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Syaoran hocha la tête et les filles s'éloignèrent sans rien dire mais en rigolant

Syaoran : Que veux-tu ?

Sakura : Pourquoi tu me rejètes ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Qu'ais-je fais ?

Syaoran : Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Sakura : Compris quoi ?

Syaoran : Je ne t'aime plus Sakura

Elle sentit le chaos au fond d'elle-même, la peine, le chagrin, le choc de cette annonce qu'elle redoutait la poignarda en plein cœur

Sakura : Mais, je croyais que…

Syaoran : Que croyais-tu ? Je suis si las de toi, tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi naïve ! Moi, j'ai changé !

Sakura commença à pleurer, sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment mais cela était instinctif

Syaoran : Ne crois pas que tes larmes vont m'attendrir, d'ailleurs c'est toujours ce que tu fais quand ça ne va pas ! Grandi Sakura ! Tout ce que je peux te dire en tout cas c'est que ces années ont été merveilleuses à tes côtés mais que désormais, je n'ai plus aucun sentiments pour toi !

Sakura le retint par la manche avant qu'il ne s'en aille

Sakura : Non, Syaoran-kun, je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas comme ça, reste avec moi ! Je t'aime encore moi ! Ne me laisse pas !

Syaoran soupira, il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour elle

Syaoran : Je suis désolé

Sakura : Mais, je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins une chance ! S'il te plaît ! Moi je t'en ai laissé une autrefois!

Syaoran : Sakura, je te laisserais une chance si je t'aimais encore ! Mais là, c'est non !

Il s'éloigna d'elle et rejoint ses amis sans rien dire, Sakura s'évanouit, Eriol sortit de sa cachette et transporta Sakura à l'infirmerie, il s'inquiétait beaucoup ces temps-ci et sa crainte s'affirma quand il découvrit ce qu'il redoutait le plus, il tenta néanmoins de rester calme. Après avoir appelé Tomoyo pour qu'elle veille sur Sakura, il alla à la rencontre de Syaoran

Eriol : Syaoran Li !

Le concerné se retourna

Syaoran : Eriol Hiraagizawa ?

Eriol : Il faut qu'on parle !

Syaoran : Inutile, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

Eriol le frappa d'un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire et Syaoran tomba par terre

Syaoran : Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi !

Eriol : Tais-toi ! Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ?

Syaoran : Les histoires de magie et de descendants n'ont rien à voir avec Sakura et moi !

Eriol : Ca ne te fais rien qu'elle pleure ? Qu'elle t'aime encore ?

Syaoran : Je suis navré mais c'est ainsi !

Eriol : Es-tu si sûr de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle ?

Syaoran : Parfaitement !

Eriol : Tu me désole ! Tu n'es vraiment pas digne d'être mon héritier !

Syaoran : Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !

Eriol : C'est la vérité qui te blesse ? Aurais-tu tant peur que cela de voir les choses en face ? Tu ne vaux rien ! Tu n'es rien ! Et je prie le ciel pour que Sakura t'oublie parce qu'elle s'est entichée d'un minable !

Syaoran s'apprêta à la frapper mais Eriol le contra tout aussi vite avec son bras

Eriol : Je suis Clow, il n'y a rien que tu ne fasses sans que je ne m'en aperçoive avant !

Il s'en alla après ces dernières paroles laissant Syaoran à ses pensées qui le conduisirent tout droit vers une foule de filles

Eriol rejoint Tomoyo à l'infirmerie, Sakura venait de se réveiller, elle se leva immédiatement de son lit et regarda à la fenêtre

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan ! Non ! Tu dois te recoucher !

Eriol : Sakura-san, s'il te plaît

Sakura : Il en aime une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Eriol : Sakura-san…

Sakura se retourna vers eux et les regardèrent droit dans les yeux

Sakura : N'est-ce pas ?

Tomoyo : Non, on ne sait pas, cela ne veux rien dire…

Eriol : Oui…

Tomoyo : Eriol-kun !

Sakura : Qui est-ce ?

Eriol : Itany Tadashi

Sakura pleura deux fois plus et s'enfuit en courant, elle traversa les couloirs, croisant ses amies au passage

Rika : Sakura-chan !

Chiharu : Mais, que se passe t-il ?

Naoko : Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Li-kun

Sakura continua de courir en pleurant, Syaoran la vit s'enfuir de l'école, il lui tourna le dos, sans réaction et continua de rire avec ses amis et Itany, Sakura arriva chez elle, elle monta directement les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, là, elle ouvrit le tiroir et saisit le livre de Sakura, son livre, elle prit ses cartes et les regarda une par une, puis elle posa tout cela sur le lit, elle ouvrit ensuite son armoire et sortit un costume, c'était la robe que Tomoyo lui avait confectionné pour les festival Nadeshico et qu'elle avait porté quand elle avait joué la pièce de théâtre avec Syaoran. Tomoyo l'avait retouché pour que Sakura puisse encore la mettre, c'était sa préférée, Sakura l'enfila et se coiffa exactement comme lors du festival, elle ouvrit ensuite son second tiroir, Kero dormait encore

Sakura : Gomen nasai Kero-chan

Elle prit les cartes et les enferma dans le livre qu'elle scella avec sa magie, elle prit ensuite Kero dans ses bras une dernière fois, puis, elle le scella lui-ausi dans le livre, pour toujours...

Yukito ressentit une violente douleur, Toya le regarda

Toya : Yukito ?

Yukito : Adieu, Toya

Toya vit Yukito disparaître sous ses yeux en quelques secondes

Toya : Nooooooooooooooooooon !

Sakura arriva au grand parc d'attraction, elle marcha jusqu'à la grande horloge et monta les marches, son livre entre les mains, et de l'autre, une fille et un stylo. Elle s'assit et commença à écrire…

Sakura regarda l'oiseau et sourit

Sakura : Tu comprends maintenant ?

L'oiseau continua de la regarder et s'envola, Sakura saisit le livre et caressa la couverture, un bête dorée sur le devant, elle le retourna ensuite, une lune au verso, elle sourit et reprit son stylo pour écrire

_Je voudrais, Eriol-kun, que, comme autrefois, tu t'occupes du tout pour l'arrivée du prochain maître des cartes, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux. Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi mon ami…J'espère seulement que Tomoyo-chan, Oni-chan et papa me pardonneront, que tous mes amis et ma famille me pardonneront, je vous aime…_

_Adieu_

_Sakura_

Elle posa cette fois-cu son stylo définitivement, elle prit la lettre et la referma dans une enveloppe qu'elle posa sous le livre de Clow, elle saisit ensuite un couteau, celui qu'elle avait prit dans la cuisine avant de sortir de la maison, elle inspira profondément

Sakura : A tout à l'heure maman…

Elle s'entailla les veines des 2 bras, elle avait choisit une mort lente, peut-être pour souffrir plus maintenant et souffrir moins après la mort, elle s'allongea ensuite et commença à chanter une chanson pendant que la nuit s'abattait sur Tomoéda

Syaoran se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un cauchemar dans lequel Sakura se sucidait, qu'elle se trouvait dans la grande horloge, et puis, il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas réel et puis, il ne l'aimait plus de toute façon, il en aimait une autre. Alors pourquoi était-il en sueur ? Pourquoi un réveil si brutal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer et se briser à chaque seconde qui passait ? Un immense doute plana en lui, il voulait juste aller vérifier, juste pour être sûr, si Sakura se suicidait à cause de lui, ce serait tragique ! Mais il y a avait cette petite voix en lui qui disait qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle avait fait une telle chose, qu'il avait été trop dur avec elle, qu'elle était si douce et si fragile à ses yeux, qu'elle était si belle et si attachante, qu'il…

Il se leva et s'habilla pour se rendre en courant jusqu'à la grande horloge du parc, il suivait son instinct, c'est alors que, pendant qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre, il se remémora tous ses sentiments qu'il croyait perdu, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, tout son amour avait ressurgi et tout cela accentué par la terrible inquiétude qui le rongeait : l'aura de Sakura était toute proche !

Arrivé en haut, il faisait très noir, mais pas assez pour cacher la silhouette étendue sur le sol, le doux murmure de quelques phrases japonaises, une chanson, elle chantait, elle chantait ses adieux à ce monde, à tout ce qui la rattachait à ce monde. Il courut vers elle, il l'avait reconnu, cette voix… il s'agenouilla pour poser sa tête sur ses jambes, elle saignait, tout son sang se répandait autour d'elle, salissant sa belle robe

Sakura(murmurant) : Syaoan-kun ?

Syaoran : Oui, oui, c'est moi Sakura

Sakura : Tu es venu ? Pourquoi ? Je suis heureuse maintenant !

Syaoran : Non, non, je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner comme ça !

Sakura : Tu ne m'aimes plus, je ne suis plus utile à rien dans ce monde !

Syaoran : Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas !

Sakura : Si, laisse-moi partir, ça ira tu verras

Syaoran : Non, Sakura, je t'en prie, je t'aime encore !

Sakura : Je suis désolé Syaoran-kun, c'est trop tard…

Syaoran : Non, allez, je vais t'amener à l'hôpital et tu vas guérir et après, on recommencera une nouvelle histoire, on repartira à zéro

Sakura : Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu avant

Syaoran : S'il te plaît ! Mon amour ! Sakura, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Alors bats-toi ! Ne me laisse pas !

Sakura : Moi aussi, Syaoran-kun, je t'aime et je te retrouverais dans quelques années mais tu vois, l'âme reste après la mort alors, je veillerais toujours sur toi…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle, elle savait pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois, elle sentit soudain ses paupières s'alourdir, elle ferma les yeux pour un sommeil éternel. Syaoran sentit que les lèvres de Sakura ne remuaient plus, il ne pouvait y croire, il ne voulait y croire, non, c'était impossible. Il releva la tête et vit celle de Sakura basculer sur le côté, il sentit tout son être se déchirer, son âme hurlait de chagrin, son cœur se brisait…

Syaoran : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Il avait crié entre 2 sanglots, les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et il fini par pleurer dans ses bras, ne réussissant plus à articuler, il avait perdu le plus précieux des cadeaux de la vie, il avait perdu sa moitié, son trésor et tout ça par sa faute, tout ça à cause de lui… Il embrassa Sakura une nouvelle fois et sortit son talisman qu'il transforma en épée

Syaoran : Attend-moi mon amour, j'arrive tout de suite

Il brandit son épée juste au-dessus de son cœur et enfonça la lame dans sa chair très profondément, il retomba à côté de Sakura, ne lui ayant pas lâcher la main, ne voulant pas la quitter…

Voix(criant) : Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Syaoran se réveilla brusquement et s'aperçut que le professeur était juste devant lui à l'observer avec rage et fureur parce qu'il s'était endormi pendant son cours, il regarda immédiatement devant lui, Sakura était là, bien vivante et lui aussi d'ailleurs, il s'aperçut qu'elle baissait la tête et fit un signe à Tomoyo

Syaoran : Daidouji, quel jour est-on ?

Tomoyo : Et bien, nous sommes mardi

Syaoran réfléchissait à son rêve, c'était un mardi que tout cela s'était produit, il vit ensuite les gens faire la même chose que pendant son rêve, était-il prémonitoire ? Sûrement !

Sakura fut la dernière à sortir de la classe après le cours mais Syaoran la retint

Sakura : Syaoran-kun ?

Il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant fondre par cet amour qu'il croyait perdu mais qu'il avait tout simplement oublié, il lui caressa les cheveux, la nuque avec une passion débordante. Une fois le baiser terminé, Sakura le regarda, étonnée

Syaoran : Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, je ne le pensais pas !

Sakura : Je…je te pardonne

Il serra Sakura dans ses bras et lui sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois puis, elle s'effondra dans ses bras

Syaoran(inquiet) : Sakura-chan ?

Il la conduisit à l'infirmerie et l'allongea sur un lit, pendant que l'infirmière l'examinait, Syaoran se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude

Plus loin, au fond du couloir, Eriol l'observait en rigolant

Voix : Tu trouves toujours un moyen de tout arranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Eriol : C'est vrai Tomoyo-chan !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue

Tomoyo : Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?

Eriol : C'est une longue histoire mais en résumé, je lui ai donné une perspective d'avenir sans Sakura pour qu'il comprenne ce que serait la vie sans elle

Tomoyo(rigolant) : Serais-ce par hasard cela qui a provoqué son sommeil en cours ?

Eriol : Je ne peux jamais rien te cacher ! Viens, il faut le rassurer

Tomoyo : Sur quoi ?

Eriol : Là, tu me déçois, je pensais qu'aussi perspicace que tu étais tu aurais comprit

Tomoyo : Non, je ne vois vraiment pas

Eriol : Sakura et Syaoran attendent un heureux événement !

**THE END**


End file.
